What He Used to Be
by Penulis
Summary: “This is getting worse, my Lord" the doctor announced, taking a look around before continuing in a softer tone. "If you refuse to take action and control the appearance of your alter ego, then I suggest you make a choice of who you would rather be.”
1. Chapter 1

**  
Dedicated to my friend and fellow fan fiction writer, EmmaSteed. I recommend checking out her work.**

Once again I do not own Tin man. I merely enjoy playing around with the world and its characters.

**What He Used To Be**

He stopped to smell the Pemeony flowers, a traditional Ozian flower freshly planted by the royal gardener. The garden was one of the only things that seemed to have been untouched by the Sorceress, something that often puzzled him. He returned to his pondering, he'd thought that everything would come right after the operation. The idea of remaining the way he was… remaining Glitch was something he couldn't stand. Glitch wasn't useful, Glitch was a pest, he forgot things, never contributed anything of use and he just got in everyone's way. He supposed he would have been content to exist as Glitch forever if he'd no idea who he used to be, but Ambrose had been as well known as the Royal family.

He would hear how Ambrose was hailed as the most intelligent man the O.Z. had seen for centuries. That not only was he well versed in the politics and economics of the O.Z.; he was also a great diplomat, linguist and inventor. Although talk of his combat ability was infrequent, those few who had claimed to have witnessed the Advisor in action said he was surely the deadliest, unarmed man alive. It was that same amazing sense of rhythm which others said contributed to his phenomenal dancing ability, Glitch had overheard two servants exclaiming that when Ambrose danced, he appeared to be walking on air.

While hearing these tales caused him a twinge of sadness, what hurt him the most was the realisation of what he had lost with the Royal family. Ambrose hadn't merely been the Queen's Advisor, he had been considered family. Fragments of memory would come to him after hearing the gossip. Glimpses of him entertaining the Queen while she was sick in bed, teaching Ahamo to dance especially for the Royal couple's anniversary, the hours spent giving Azkadellia extra tutoring just because she had asked and making shadow puppets on the walls for little D.G. when she couldn't sleep.

He'd thought it was for the best to have the operation and become the much loved Ambrose once more. Everything had gone well, incredibly well really. The doctors had been amazed how quickly Ambrose had recovered. The Queen had been overjoyed, immediately placing him back in his position as Royal Advisor and life had resumed. Then during breakfast one morning, the switches had started…

"_Good morning Ambrose"_

"_Your Majesty" He replied with a flourished bow, a quick appraisal of the table told him he wasn't the last to arrive._

"_You haven't seen D.G. or Mr. Cain on your way through this morning?" The Queen asked._

"_I'm afraid not, your Majesty. You know D.G., she does have a tendency to wander, and Mr. Cain won't let her out of his sight. They'll be here shortly, I'm sure." Sure enough, as he was about to sit down, something barreled into Ambrose and the pair went flying across the marble floor._

"_Whoops! Sorry Glitch!" D.G. managed to gasp amidst a fit of giggles, not looking the least bit sorry at all. The thundering of boots could be heard in the hall and the doors flew open to show a heavily panting Cain. After seeing D.G. was in the room, he hastily straightened up, trying to look presentable while walking over to the breakfast table._

"_Good morning your Majesties." D.G. was set off into another fit of giggles, and then she heard a grumble for underneath her. She was still sprawled across the Royal Advisor, and he didn't look too impressed. Smiling she pulled herself off and stood, turning to him._

"_Here, Glitch let me help you up."_

"_Thank you D.G., but I really must insist you call me Ambrose."_

_As he said this, he could have sworn he saw some of the light leave the bubbly girl's eyes, but he pushed the thought away as he was hoisted up by the youngest Princess._

"_Nah-uh! You'll always be Glitch to me, Glitch!" Ambrose rolled his eyes as he led D.G. over to the table and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled gratefully and lunged for the bloxen rind, which she had learnt was a lot like bacon on the Other Side, while Azkadellia took some toast. Sitting down himself, he immediately passed the honey over to Azkadellia, who looked up in surprise._

"_I assumed you would be after the honey next? You always have honey with your toast." Everyone looked up in surprise and Ambrose himself seemed stunned, these random little bits of information seemed to be popping into his mind more and more often. Azkadellia smiled shyly as she picked up the jar and nodded her thanks, everyone else continued eating._

"_So Ambrose, do we have any solution with the pixies and the gnomes?" the Queen asked._

"_Sadly not your Majesty. The pixies simply refuse to sign any treaty without assurance from the Eastern border concerning land restrictions, and the gnomes will not acquiesce to any of our requests knowing the pixies will not consent. I did have a meeting with the vice-chancellor of-"_

_As Ambrose prattled on D.G. let her mind wander, a slight frown on her face. The one thing she had requested during her short time at the palace was for royal business not to be discussed during mealtimes. It absorbed so much of their lives already, could they not have one meal without hearing what the Chancellor for so and so had to say about the treaty of whatsit? An evil idea came into D.G.'s mind and picking up something that looked like an orange, she hurled it at Ambrose._

_The muavo, (as D.G. would learn later on it was called) went sailing through the air and hit Ambrose right in the middle of the forehead. Although it was a soft fruit, D.G. had put a lot of force behind her throw and consequently Ambrose started seeing stars, his head lolling back and forth. D.G. covered her mouth, trying to suppress more giggles, while everyone else looked on in surprise. Suddenly Ambrose raised his head looking over at the youngest Gale, a lopsided grin spreading across his face._

"_Hey doll! Watch what you're throwing there, you've got mighty fine aim and nearly sent me reeling!" D.G. gasped, her eyes lighting up as she jumped out of her seat and ran around the table. She grasped the Advisor by the shoulders._

"_Glitch?!?! Glitch?!?! Tell me that's you in there, I know it's you!" The man looked even more rattled but managed another smile at the over eager princess._

"_Of course it's me D.G., who else would it be?"_

"_Oh! But how? I mean the operation went… The doctors said…" she trailed off staring at the bemused man._

"_Operation? What are you talking about D.G., I… I… I…" Glitch started looping, and D.G. hastily thumped his shoulder. Glitch shuddered and went still, before speaking again._

"_Oh, my… That was certainly unpleasant." The smooth, almost regal tone indicated that Ambrose was back in charge and D.G. stepped back, letting go of the Advisor._

"_I think it would be best if we consulted the medical team Ambrose" The Queen said gently trying not to sound too distressed. Ambrose nodded, standing up and the Royal family and Cain followed suit, leading their friend down to the medical ward._

The Doctors were not surprised by the news. Indeed they had been rather perplexed when Ambrose had shown no awkward symptoms straight after him operation. They said it would take some time for Ambrose's personality to regain full control, so everyone should be prepared to have visits from Glitch for a little while longer. Ambrose had listened to all of this, nodding his head where appropriate, but what he couldn't get out of his head was the overjoyed look on D.G.'s face when she had thought he was Glitch and the slightly disappointed one when Ambrose had returned. Did she hate him so? Ambrose was the real him, Glitch had merely been a fragment of him, patched together. Surely she would not prefer that, would she?

Ambrose continued to have the lapses into Glitch, and they seemed to vary in length. Sometimes he would become Glitch for an hour or so, another time it would be five minutes. He noticed that D.G. often appeared around Glitch, and while acting polite and friendly towards Ambrose, seemed to be more herself around his alter ego. The day Ambrose realised he could control when Glitch came out, was a triumphant one for him. He could now allow himself to become Glitch and although D.G. tried to hide it, she was overjoyed at this. Ambrose would be floating somewhere in the back of his mind, watching the interactions of his other self. He would become Ambrose again when away from her, since both personalities agreed that Glitch lacked the mental capacity to be anything apart from charming. It was Ambrose who acted at the Royal Advisor and inventor. The switches were exhausting and Ambrose was often left feeling drained from the exercise. He continued to see the doctors and they ran test after test checking his mental well-being, but when he confessed to the controlled switches, they became truly alarmed.

"_You can not keep allowing these switches, my Lord" The chief of the medical team had sat him down for a private consultation, and the distress was evident all over his face. "Every time you allow yourself to become Glitch, you are reopening the fissure in your brain. It's not dissimilar from picking at a wound. It will never heal properly if you continue to allow the changes, and could, in fact result in permanent brain damage." Ambrose, who had remained calm and collected throughout the interview, raised an eyebrow at this._

"_What would be the extent of this damage?"_

"_It is hard to say, since yours is a unique case, but you would most likely become intellectually handicapped, you would be unable to function at all and essentially become... well..."_

"_A vegetable" Ambrose concluded. The doctor bowed his head slightly._

"_The switches can be controlled, it just requires more willpower on your part. I have discussed the situation with your empath friend, Raw, and he is most happy to help you gain more control over your mind and eventually, repress the switches with Glitch. He will eventually fade over time."_

_He thanked the doctor and made for the door, but stopped when he heard two people arguing loudly on the other side._

"_It's not that I don't care about him Cain! You know he means the world to me, it's just he's different as Ambrose and it's hard for me to adjust-"_

"_For you to adjust?!?! What about him Princess? You don't think it's hard for him to get used to the change?"_

"_Shut up! I know ok? I try, I really do and I will always love him. It's just when Glitch comes back out… I get glimpses of my old friend, the one I first met. Is it so hard to understand that I miss him Cain?" Ambrose, who now had his ear pressed to the door, heard a sigh and some movement._

"_Of course not, I miss the zipperhead every now and then as well. Still, brain addled or not, Ambrose is the smartest man in the O.Z. so I'm sure he notices your changes, just be a bit more mindful, would you?" Ambrose could only assume D.G. had made a silent acknowledgment of the Tin Man's words, because nothing else was uttered after this. He waited another few minutes before opening the door, trying to forget the Doctor was behind him and had probably heard most of the argument as well. He gave the Doctor a nod, the sympathetic look on his face confirming Ambrose's suspicions and walked out, seeing D.G. and Cain sitting on some chairs just outside the room. D.G. jumped up with one of her heart warming smiles, bounding over to give the Advisor a warm hug._

"_Hey, how did it go? You going to be ok?" Ambrose pulled away from D.G. so she could see his smile; one he hoped was not dissimilar to the lopsided grin of Glitch and would cover the ache inside._

"_Of course Princess, nothing to worry about."_

The argument was just further confirmation for Ambrose of what he had decided earlier. He was going to continue with the switches, if only for the Princess's happiness. He was still needed as Ambrose, and Glitch made D.G. happy, so keeping them up seemed the best solution. As the Doctor had mentioned, Raw did indeed approach him to offer his assistance, but one look into the Advisor's mind told him what the man planned to do and despite many arguments, he could not be persuaded.

D.G. was kept in the dark about everything that was going on, and gave no signs of the argument she had with Cain when in the Advisor's company. However Ambrose could still see the excited look in D.G.'s eyes when he allowed Glitch to appear and it sealed his fate.

He knew after a few months, the side affects were becoming more pronounced. One afternoon in the library resulted in the worst turn he had taken so far. He was retracing the Royal history with the Princess Azkadellia. He had remembered her having a penchant for history and thus promptly asked for her assistance. While he had attempted to pull one of the bigger tomes off a shelf, sharp pains radiated through his head and he faltered, falling against the shelf. Azkadellia had rushed over and hastily placed her hands on his shoulders, sending some of her magic to the Advisor in an attempt to calm him. Ambrose felt the cool magic soothe him somewhat and the Princess guided him to a chair before running for the doctor.

When the doctor had returned, he was accompanied not by Azkadellia but a rather distressed D.G. and her ever present bodyguard.

"_This is getting worse, my Lord," the doctor announced after his examination. He looked around to check if D.G. and Cain were nearby before continuing, but Cain had moved the Princess to the back of the library. The doctor continued in a quieter voice. "If you refuse to take action and control the appearance of your alter ego, then I suggest you make a choice of who you would rather be."_

Now, two weeks later, he walked through the palace gardens, trying to decide _who_ _he would rather be_. He'd thought that everything would come right after the operation... Life, it seemed, was never that easy.

Ambrose was who he truly was, and it was great to be back. But D.G… his first friend in the O.Z. after his brain had been taken, who had accepted him for who he was and cherished him, he couldn't let her down. He loved her like a sister and wanted to see her happy, and if that meant putting himself at risk then so be it. For what else did he have?

He remembered the Queen and his loyalty to the Crown, all he wanted to do was help… and he could do that as Ambrose. He was able to use his intelligence to make the O.Z. a better place and it felt nice feeling that important again.

He sighed, Ambrose was who he was, but Glitch was who people liked. Memories had come flooding to him, of Ambrose being revered by all outside the Royal family, he was a great man but his personality had made him… intimidating. Glitch wasn't like that, everyone liked Glitch, he made people laugh with his clumsiness and forever optimistic outlook on life. But with Ambrose came a certain status and refinement that was missing with Glitch.

Lost in thought he walked into a stone bench, his knee hitting the hard stone with a light thud. "Ahhh ouch!" he cried while hastily rubbing his leg and cursing his clumsiness. Glitch was supposed to be the clumsy one. A ruffling of skirts indicated to him he wasn't alone and he quickly turned around to see Princess Azkadellia standing before him, looking very pretty in a gown of pale yellow and a parasol in her left hand. He gazed at the Princess who was looking at him hesitantly.

"Glitch?" her soft voice called. Ambrose let out a brief sigh before giving the Princess a bittersweet smile.

"I'm afraid not, your highness, merely Ambrose in a rare moment of clumsiness." He said with a slight bow. When he looked at the Princess again, a lovely smile adorned her face and triggered a brand new reel of memories.

_A much younger Ambrose walks down one of the many halls in the palace with a very young Azkadellia, surely no older than eight or nine, following slightly behind him._

"_Looks like the Advisor's little shadow is with him once again" one maid murmurs to another as they pass. Ambrose ignores the comment but glances down at Azkadellia. She smiles, that same lovely smile, puffing her chest out and lifting her head a little higher…_

_Ambrose opens the door to his laboratory to find little Princess Azkadellia inside, wearing his magnifying goggles which are far too big for her and examining some of his smaller inventions. She looks up and beams, and he can't help but smile back…_

_Dressed in resplendent evening wear, Ambrose gives him arm to a very intimidated eleven year old Azkadellia; she smiles gratefully as he leads her away from the stuffy nobles who had been crowding her. They make it out to the balcony as another waltz begins and with a bow Ambrose asks the Heir Apparent for the next dance…_

"Oh my…" Ambrose murmured to himself "You were lovely…"

"Ambrose?" The Princess's call pulled him back to the present and he look down to see her smiling shyly at him.

"Would you… take a turn around the gardens with me?" Although surprised by the requested, Ambrose nodded in agreement and moved closer to Azkadellia, holding out his arm for her. She gazed at the proffered arm for a second before gently placing her arm in the crook of his elbow. At the first touch Ambrose jolted, an electric tingling coursing through his body.

_Ambrose lifts ten year old Azkadellia off her horse, trying not to laugh at the Princess's hasty babble._

"_I'm ever so sorry but I truly lost track of time! It was such a pleasant day today and D.G. was in her magic lesson so I had the time to go without her and I stopped in the forest, I know I shouldn't have but it is so beautiful out there and when I realised the time I rushed straight back but I knew it may be too late so I-"_

"_Princess, it's fine. I was most surprised when you asked for these extra lessons anyway and if you wish to change your mind I will understand."_

"_Oh no Master Ambrose!" A look of horror was fixed upon the young girl's face, "Not that! I really, truly still wish for the lessons. I was so looking forward to them!" Ambrose smiled softly at his eager pupil and offered her his arm._

"_Very well then, we can make a start on the Aranmore fall and the subsequent effects."_

Ambrose smiled at this memory and looked over at the Princess by his side. Her hazel eyes were trained on the clouds above them and a small smile graced her cherry lips.

"Do you like the gardens, Ambrose?" She asked. Surprised by the question, he nevertheless answered honestly.

"I do your highness. They are quite lovely."

"It was one of the only things I had any control over you know. One of the only things I… I... managed to save." She looked down at this, tightening her hand around her parasol. Ambrose kept silent, giving her time to continue.

"When she, the witch, took over, I lost virtually all control I had over anything. I begged her to let me keep the gardens, she was destroying everything else around me, everything I loved. She conceded to that one request though. I don't know why. It soon became all I had." Azkadellia looked over at Ambrose, anxious to see his expression. However his calm demeanor had not changed, and he watched her curiously, intrigued by what she had to say.

"There were… times you know, when she let me out. It was during the first five annuals or so of her being inside me… She would let me interact with people, she told me it was her way of showing she cared and was willing to work with me. I soon realised that it was how she was preventing anyone from realising she was inside of me. Still those moments…" she stopped walking and turned to look Ambrose in the eye. "When I had control… I… I felt free for a little while, I experienced brief glimpses of happiness." Ambrose stared back at the eldest Princess and this time, he willed the memories…

_Sixteen year old Azkadellia stood before him. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, but she seemed to have moments of such dark seriousness he often wondered if his Azkadellia was still there. They were in his laboratory and he was showing her another one of his inventions, she was listening with an avid interest. Suddenly she jolted forward and enveloped him in a tight hug. A shocked Ambrose blushed as Azkadellia pressed herself against him, but after a moment he gently wrapped his arms around the young Princess and heard her sigh in contentment. Feeling her hair pressed against his shoulder, he had the sudden urge to run his hand through the dark tresses. They stood there, with her cheek pressed to his chest and his hand moving through her hair for what seemed like forever…_

As Ambrose looked at the Princess now, he could see she had grown quite considerably since that last encounter. Indeed if he were to hold her right now her chin would rest rather nicely on top of his shoulder… and he wondered if her hair was just as silky soft as it had been before... He almost visibly shook himself from his thoughts, and started moving again, gently pulling the Princess along with him.

"I've heard you have been keeping up with the switches." The drastic change of topic made him jolt but he kept his eyes upon the path ahead as he answered.

"Well, yes, but I will have to be putting an end to that soon. The doctor says that… it could cause more harm than good."

"Does that mean you have to choose between the two, between Glitch and Ambrose?" she asked.

"It would seem so."

"Oh..." was the soft reply and the pair continued walking for some time in silence. Suddenly, there was a thud of footsteps and Azkadellia gasped and ducked into the nearby shrubs pulling the Advisor with her. Two guards ran past the shrubs and a few more stop metres away.

"Any signs of her?"

"None Sir."

"Alright, gather your men and move through to the southern gardens, she may be there."

The guards moved off and Ambrose with what little room there was in the shrubbery, managed to turn and look at the Princess, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't done anything incriminating Ambrose. Mother is having afternoon tea with some nobles and I was supposed to attend... but... I decided to take a walk instead." the sight of her blushing was very alluring. Shaking his head, he gently pulled Azkadellia out of the shrubbery and turned around while she straightened her dress.

"So you have the entire fleet of palace guards after you because of afternoon tea?" When Ambrose turned around Azkadellia had her hands on her hips, a mock glare in her eyes.

"I'll have you know there are only six guards out there looking for me, and I'm sure you would have done the same if you saw the guests." Ambrose smiled, it was a rare occasion when Azkadellia showed her more fiery side, he remembered she had always been the more gentle of the two siblings. Returning to the situation at hand, he reached over and took her parasol, throwing it into the shrubbery, much to the Princess's surprise.

"They were probably given a description of what you were wearing this morning, and having that parasol with you would be a dead giveaway." he said by way of explanation. "Now, shall we continue our walk?" Azkadellia nodded slowly walking over to take Ambrose's arm again.

A considerable amount of time passed in comfortable silence, each enjoying the beauty of the gardens and the other's company. Ambrose couldn't remember the last time he had felt as comfortable with someone as he did now with Azkadellia. It was different when he was Glitch, everybody seemed to like him instantly, but Azkadellia... she seemed to prefer being around Ambrose... Why was he feeling so confused? His thoughts were interrupted by Azkadellia.

"Ambrose... may I ask you a question?"

"You just did Azkadellia, but you may ask another" The response was so automatic, he couldn't help but think it was something he used to say quite often. Azkadellia's reaction confirmed his suspicion. She had turned her face to look at him with one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but hope this smile would always be reserved for him alone.

"Oh Ambrose!" Azkadellia grabbed his arms and pulled him slightly closer, startling him. "Are you not happy with the way you are now? Do you know whether you will change back? I've been..." she trailed off, seeming to collect herself as she removed her hands from his arms. "I'm sorry, it's just, you have us all quite worried."

"It's alright, I understand, it warms my heart that some many people care." Ambrose sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky. "I don't know what to do Azkadee, Ambrose is the original me, he makes a difference here, he's capable of so much more than Glitch is, but when I'm Glitch... people just seem more comfortable. Really it's D.G. of all people, she means so much to me and I see how happy she is when she's around Glitch, I can't bear the thought of making her unhappy."

"Oh... of course." Azkadellia's tone made Ambrose look back down, there was a change in her countenance. "You have been through so much with D.G. and you are so very close, it's perfectly understandable you don't wish to hurt her." she finished with a small smile. Ambrose was touched at how much she cared, but had a feeling she had the wrong impression and quickly replied.

"She is a very dear friend to me, like a sister." Azkadellia's head shot up to look at him and it was all the Royal Advisor needed to see to know he had been right. She had truly been affected when she thought he had feelings for D.G., and Ambrose himself had felt a desperate urge to correct her. He suddenly became aware of how close they still were, far closer than a Princess and Royal Advisor should be, yet he couldn't bring himself to pull away, and she made no move either.

"You need to know that there are people out there who like who you are now Ambrose" Azkadellia said softly, their eyes were locked and Ambrose felt he could never look away. "You should be the person that makes you happiest. Glitch and Ambrose aren't two different people, Glitch is merely an extension of Ambrose, the remaining pieces after I... I.." Azkadellia couldn't continue, she looked away in shame. Ambrose felt his heart stir, something that hadn't truly happened in a long time and it was breaking at the sight of Azkadellia in pain. They had talked about this before and he'd said there was no reason to feel sorry, that the witch was to blame and she had been just as much a victim as him, if not more so. His words had seemed to alleviate her tentativeness around him, but she still had moments like this. The need to comfort her was overwhelming, so he gently lifted his hands to cup her face, making her eyes meet his once more.

"It was the witch Azkadee... not you, never you. My Azkadellia is a sweet, compassionate, wonderful being, who would never wish to harm any living creature, including me."

"Especially you." Azkadellia smiled gently and he returned it with his own. "Those pieces of Glitch that everyone loves, they are a part of Ambrose as well and so they can't be lost. In time other people will see that too, they will know the Ambrose I know." Her words warmed him and he decided then and there that anyone who could despise such a woman was a fool.

"Thank you, your Highness" he said with a small bow. As much as he wanted to stay here, with her, like this, he knew they both had to return to the palace. "I believe the abhorrent tea party will be over by now, may I escort you back to the Palace?". Azkadellia responded with a soft laugh.

"I'd love that." Taking his arm once more, the pair made their way back, Ambrose realising that his walk around the gardens had only given him more to ponder. However they had barely made it a few metres before three of the guards arrived, looking haggard and slightly annoyed.

"Your Highness! We have been searching for you."

"Oh really?" Azkadellia feigned.

"Yes... the Queen placed orders, she is most distressed."

"Well, I have been here in the gardens for most of the afternoon, strolling with Ambrose here, isn't that right?"

"Absolutely." Ambrose replied smoothly, hiding the smile that was itching to burst out. He nearly lost his composure when he saw the incredulous looks upon the faces of the guards, whether it was due to the Princess being mere metres from them without their notice, or her seeming indifference to the whole matter he wasn't sure.

"There you are!" The group looked up to see the youngest Princess bounding over to them, a bright smile on her face. "I've been looking all over for you. Mum's all worried you know, have you been here the whole time Az?" Azkadellia winced slightly upon hearing the nickname and Ambrose was assaulted with another memory.

_Ambrose was returning from another lengthy session with another boring dignitary longing for nothing more than a quite evening in his room with some brandy and a good book. He heard two voices coming from the nearby music room and paused recognising them immediately, it sounded like the Princesses were arguing again. Making a slight detour so he was just outside the door, he decided to check in and make sure things were alright._

"_Come on Az!"_

"_Don't call me that D.G.!"_

"_You said you would come outside with me!" Azkadellia was seated at the enormous grand piano and little D.G. was next to her, arms crossed and pouting._

"_I said after I finished playing."_

"_But you'll be ages!" he heard Azkadellia sigh._

"_Then you go now, I'll be there shortly."_

"_You know Mother won't let me go alone."_

"_Go with one of the guards."_

"_Noooo, she won't let me, YOU HAVE TO COME..." D.G. was whining now and Azkadellia was looking beyond irritated._

"_Az..."_

"_D.G.! How many times have I told you not to call me that!" D.G. cocked her head, temporarily diverted from her quest by sheer curiosity._

"_But why?" Azkadellia rolled her eyes._

"_You know I hate being given nicknames!" Ambrose jerked back slightly at this, of all the things he knew about Azkadellia (and he knew a fair amount), he had never known this. His reflections were cut short by the sound of his name._

"_So? You let Master Ambrose call you Azkadee all the time!" Azkadellia blushed at this and looked down at the piano keys._

"_That's different" she replied softly, but this didn't seem to satisfy little D.G._

"_What do you mean? No it's not. You don't let anyone else call you a nickname, you even smile when he calls you that, how come he can and I can't!" Azkadellia's blush had deepened by this point, and she made no move to answer her little sister's question. She suddenly hopped off the stool and took her sister by the hand._

"_I was being selfish before, I'm sorry. Let's go outside right now, we can go practice that skipping stones thing Father showed us." D.G.'s eyes lit up and the previous topic was instantly forgotten as she began pulling her sister towards the door._

"_Let's go let's go let's go!" she crowed and Azkadellia could 't help but giggle at her sister's antics. Seeing them coming his way, Ambrose backed away from the door as much as possible so when the two appeared, it seemed as if he too was only just walking down the hall. He couldn't help but smile at the two girls holding hands, D.G. talking rapidly and Azkadellia smiling and nodding in response. D.G. spotted him first and turned her heart warming smile on him._

"_Hi Master Ambrose! We're going outside to play!" The girl was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her eyes shining with delight and Ambrose thought it was an adorable sight. Azkadellia on the other hand was switching her focus from D.G. to Ambrose and then one of the wall paintings. He chuckled at the pair in front of him._

"_Well it certainly is a beautiful day for it. I hope you have fun."_

"_We will" D.G. replied as she starting dragging her sister onwards yet again, although Azkadellia seemed in less of a hurry to move, still watching Ambrose from behind. "Bye Master Ambrose!" D.G. threw over her shoulder. He chuckled once more while shaking his head._

"_Take care D.G.... and you too Azkadee" he knew he probably shouldn't have, but Ambrose couldn't resist using the nickname. Both girls looked back and D.G. giggled while Azkadellia's face became redder than ever before. He gave them both a little bow and winked at the oldest Princess before turning back down the hall..._

"Are you alright Ambrose?" The Advisor looked around to see everyone looking right back at him with slight concern and cursed himself for being caught in one of his flashbacks. The question had come from Azkadellia and he smiled slightly, nodding in response.

"I'm fine Azkadee." He saw that special smile once again, and his heart did a little flip "Let's head back to the palace." D.G. came over and took his other arm and the three started back with the guards trailing behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

My dear readers.

Within the last few days, I have been adding the finishing touches to chapter two of What He Used To Be, something that has taken me months to perfect. However last night, while moving files around the chapter has been lost. I'm absolutely devastated about this, especially since I was planning to post it today. Instead you have this author's note.

While I have received several reviews for this story, and have appreciated them very much, I would like to know if there is anyone out there who would still like the second chapter? Right now, I have very little inclination to start over. I put a lot of time and effort into this second chapter and am not sure if I can rewrite what I have lost. Yet if there is enough interest, and after some time has passed, I will start again.

I have always said reviews were welcome but not necessary. I love writing fan fiction and while reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, I don't want to force people just to satisfy my ego. Yet considering the circumstances, and how bloody awful I feel, it would take some support if people want chapter two of What He Used To Be to be published.

For those of you who expected a proper update, I apologise. I can't promise an update, time will tell I guess. In the mean time, I have put a new story called Chance Encounter, Fated Waltz and will be updating A Sudden Attack of Emotions soon.

Thanks for reading,

Penulis


End file.
